


The Importance of Dreams

by mylittleggplant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleggplant/pseuds/mylittleggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While riding out a raging storm, Zoro loses Wado Ichimonji and Sanji is the only one who can save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Dreams

The storm they were in was bad, probably the worst storm they had come across. Nami had done everything she could to get the Sunny ready for the storm, and now all they could do was wait it out until it would finally pass. Everyone was bracing themselves, the wind was blowing hard and the rain was pouring nonstop. It was definitely getting harder to hear anything around him.

When Sanji turned around to see what the navigators next order was, he frowned, with this blasted rain it was getting harder to see anything clearly. He listened closely to something being yelled.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Nami yelled.

Sanji's eyes widened when the ship suddenly started to sway from a strong wave and an even stronger gust of wind. Sanji braced himself against the railing, he could hear his name being shout from his nakama, he tried to move away but it only caused him to fall on his ass. He tried crawling, his hands grasping the grassy deck.

"Damn it!" He heard a familiar deep voice yell.

Sanji looked up but he didn't see Zoro anywhere, instead his eyes found something white. It was Zoro's sword, his white one, Wado Ichimonji, that must be what the marimo was cursing about. His sword must have been lost in the confusion of the storm.

Sanji watched as the sword was sliding around the deck. He tried crawling towards it while it was still unmoving at the moment. He knew the importance of that sword to Zoro and he wasn't gonna stand seeing it being ripped away from the swordsman. His most prized and precious possession.

"Sanji what are you doing?!" He heard Nami, yell but for once he ignored her and crawled within a inch of his life towards the white sword.

"Cook!" He heard Zoro yell out.

A giant wave hit and made the Sunny shake in a violent way that had Sanji fall down on his chest.

"Brace yourselves again this next wave is gonna be big!" Nami yelled out.

And she didn't disappoint, the next wave hit up against the ship, and once again the Sunny shook violently. Sanji grunted again, trying to brace himselves on all fours and continued to crawl, but then another huge and even bigger wave thrashed against the ship, and this time the sword slid across the deck at a fast pace, and it ricocheted back.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed.

He didn't think of what happened next, instead he used all his will power to push himself up from the deck, and on wobbily legs, when the sword came sliding back, Sanji jumped for it, finally grabbing a hold of it.

But his victory was short lived, when the ship shook violently again and this time Sanji was washed away overboard, holding onto the sword for dear life. Suddenly he was surrounded by darkness, and he couldn't swim properly. The waves were thrashing around and Sanji was being pulled away by the strong current.

Sanji couldn't hold his breathe anymore, but his grip on Wado Ichimonji was still firm, he had no intention of letting go.

Don't worry, I promise I'm gonna get you back to your marimo owner.

Sanji tried swimming again, but the waves were making it impossible, they were only bringing him down, this time Sanji's vision was beginning to blur. He knew he couldn't die right here. What was he gonna do if Zoro didn't get his sword back? Would his crew mourn his death? Would they leave him to die at the bottom of the ocean? Would Zoro mourn his death? Our would he hate him for dying and taking his sword with him?

Sanji didn't have time to contemplate these anymore, since darkness took over him once again, and the last thing he saw was a shadowy image before he fell unconscious.

XXX

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Look I think he's waking up!"

Sanji groaned as he opened his eyes trying to take in his surrounding. What happened to him? Was he dead? His vision was blurry, but he managed see the familiar straw hat and pink hat from his captain and their doctor.

"Sanji can you hear me?" He heard Chopper ask.

This time Sanji's eyes shot open, and as he tried to sit up he only manage to cough up water.

He felt tiny hooves push him down gently back on the deck he presumed. Chopper kept asking him questions, and he only realized that the rest of his nakama were crowded around him, all except Zoro.

Realization hit him, and he gasped trying to sit up once again but his nakama were holding him down.

"Where, where's the sword? What happened to it?" Sanji asked frantically.

"Don't worry Sanji." Luffy said calmy pushing Sanji's shoulders. "Its back with Zoro, he grabbed it when he saved you."

"Saved me?"

"Lucky I did find you." He heard the deep voice.

Sanji turned his head just to see Zoro sitting on the deck on his knees. He was completely soaked from head to toe. His shirt was discarded, displaying the way the water droplets slid down his muscled chest. To his right Sanji noticed all three of his swords laying by the swordsman, and he sighed in relief, turning back and thumping his head back down.

"That's good." He said quietly and once again Sanji blacked out.

XXX

When he woke up again he noticed he was no longer on the deck anymore, but inside the infirmary laying on the bed. The blonde cook sat up in the bed and looked around the room, his clothes were folded on the chair neatly, his jacket hanging on the back of the chair, it was still wet. Getting dressed he walked outside and noticed just how dark it was. Everyone was probably asleep.

Damn he had a headache.

The storm had passed and once again they survived it. He walked over towards the railing and looked out. The sea was calm and clear, he could see the stars being reflected back. At the moment he wished he had a smoke, but unfortunately his cigarettes were washed away at sea.

"Don't think about falling overboard again." A voice said from behind.

Sanji didn't have to turn to know who it was, he didn't have to turn around at all since Zoro walked up and stood right next to him. Sanji took a small glance, again the marimo was shirtless and he was staring out at the sea similiar to what Sanji was doing moments before.

Zoro didn't say a word to him he just kept looking out towards the sea. Sanji felt speechless and just wished the marimo would say something. But instead he broke the awkward silence and said.

"Looks like we survived another one."

Again Zoro stayed silent, but with sharp eyes he turned to the cook no look of amusement whatsoever, Sanji cringed. Especially when he said. "You almost didn't. That was reckless what you did."

Those words were harsh and straight forward, but that was just the type of guy Zoro was. And by the tone of his voice Sanji believes he was about to get a lecture of a lifetime, even though they weren't always on the best terms he couldn't deny that Zoro didn't care about him. Zoro cared for all his nakama, to him it was his job as first mate to protect them no matter what type of relationship they had.

"Thank you for saving me though." Sanji said looking away from the intense stare.

Zoro shook his head. "No I think I should be the one thanking you."

This had Sanji snap his head back to the swordsman with wide eyes. "What?"

Zoro shrugged and turned his attention back to the sea. "You save my sword from being lost out at sea. You didn't have to do it but you did it anyways, and if it hadnt been because of your bravery, then I would have the lost the one thing that I treasure the most."

Sanji stared at the swordsman shocked. Zoro thought what he did was brave? "You think I was brave?"

Sanji gasped loudly when a large callused hand ruffled his hair, it didn't move from its spot and that hand turned his head to look at the swordsman. Sanji had to hold down a blush when Zoro smiled.

"You didn't have to save my sword, you could've just stayed where you were and not worry about it, but you took the chance and saved it anyways, in a raging storm no less. If that's not bravery then I don't know what is."

When Zoro's hand was about to fall from his head, Sanji grabbed it and placed it back in his head shocking the green haired man. "I wanted to save it, because I knew it was important to you, and it was important to your dream as well. The sword is special, and why not have the specialist sword in the world with greatest swordsman I know." Sanji grinned his boyish grin.

Zoro moved his hand through the blonde tresses. "You think I'm the world greatest swordsman?"

Sanji nodded smiing brightly. Before he knew it he felt Zoro's free arm wrap around his waist and pull him against the muscular body. God to really feel those abs, his body really was like steel.

"Thank you Sanji." Zoro whispered his warm breath hitting his skin. Sanji shuddered. "For saving my sword, it makes me happy knowing that you understand the importance of my dream than just trying to help me achieve it."

Sanji happily let himself be held by those strong arms, and he snuggled his face in the crook of the swordsman's neck.

"It was worth it." Sanji breathed out. "I'd do it again if I have to, besides I think your swords have grown on me."

Zoro pulled away and his hand moved down from Sanji's hair to cupping the side of his face. Sanji blushed but with what little courage he had in him, he stepped closer and leaned up placing a small kiss on Zoro's lips. The swordsman made no hesitation and kissed back taking quick control of the kiss, Sanji's hands slid up the muscular chest and around Zoro's neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

When they pulled apart Sanji was face flushed, he couldn't tell because it was dark, but he figured the swordsman was blushing as well. "Your dream is important to me Zoro, and I want to be by your side when you achieve it."

Zoro smiled. "Good because I don't want anyone else."

With that said they kissed again. Then Zoro whispered something in Sanji's ear making him blush, but the blonde nodded before he was suddenly thrown over Zoro's left shoulder and carried to the crows nest. While he threw insults at him for doing such a thing Sanji smiled nonetheless.

And to think all this just because he saved one single object that meant the world to someone.


End file.
